chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Regenerative Abilities
Regenerative abilities are abilities which enable an individual to heal himself or herself, usually reflexively. The abilities include: *Accelerated Healing *Familial Immortality *Familial Regeneration *Immolation *Immortality *Invincibility *Invulnerability *Longevity *Rapid Cellular Regeneration *Resistance *Self-healing 'Accelerated Healing' Accelerated healing is the ability for the body to heal at an accelerated rate. It can heal any injury, but doesn't confer immortality. 'Familial Immortality' Familial immortality is the ability to be immortal while a close biological relative lives. An individual with this ability would then live forever without ageing, heal from any wound, and could survive without food or oxygen, all while they have a relative closer than a first cousin remaining alive. 'Familial Regeneration' Familial regeneration is the ability for one's body to regenerate from all wounds and injuries while one has a living parent, sibling or child. The ability does not prevent ageing, and the relative must also be in the same time. 'Immolation' Immolation is the ability for the body to reform if it is destroyed at death. One with this ability would revive if they were burned to death, frozen and shattered, or disintegrated. 'Immortality' Immortality is the ability to live forever and heal from all wounds, without having a weakness at the back of the head similar to regeneration. One with this ability could also survive without food, air or water at need, and wound remain fully conscious in these situations. 'Invincibility' Invincibility is the ability to be invincible. One with this ability would heal from any wound, could win any fight and would also be immune to all physical abilities. 'Invulnerability' Invulnerability is the ability to be invulnerable to almost all physical harm, apart from injuries to the head from short range. 'Longevity' Longevity is the ability to stop ageing after reaching full maturity. It also gives an individual improved health, and partial immunity to most illnesses. One with this ability would only die if killed. 'Rapid Cellular Regeneration' Rapid cellular regeneration is the ability for the body to heal itself from almost any injury. It also heals against illnesses and gives immunity to the Shanti virus, and it heals against ageing, making the individual effectively immortal. The ability can only be countered by blocking the ability, or blocking the part of the brain responsible for its action. The blood of an individual with this ability can heal or revive others. 'Resistance' Resistance is the ability to resist most sources of threat or harm. One with this ability could not be severely harmed, as the body would heal itself until the damage was non-threatening. Similarly, an offensive ability would have less of an effect, and a disease would not develop beyond its initial stages. The ability also gives resistance to being mentally controlled. 'Self-healing' Self-healing is the ability to enable oneself to heal consciously. It can heal any wound or illness, and could be used to make oneself immortal if one knew of this possibility. However, it needs conscious control, and couldn't be used if one was knocked out or injured too severely too rapidly. Category:Core Abilities